


Night of my Life

by InsaneMagician



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneMagician/pseuds/InsaneMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackfire thought it would be easy to control the freshmen and really, maybe Robin would have caved if we hadn't been best friends since elementary school. As it is, it's our turn to make the best of it, so we can't be seduced by the temptation she has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and this isn't done to receive profit.
> 
> Based on a true story; most of it.
> 
> one shot, first person point of view

It was a party by the most popular kid of school; even the seniors envied her way and style, so I couldn't help wonder what I was doing there. Had I received the invitation by mistake, or was I to be their own private joke? Well, I could discard the joke part; no matter how unpopular I was, I was still respected by my peers, and feared by the common masses who never cared enough to get close to me. I was a Freshman along with my best friend since, well, _ever_ ; Richard "Dick" John Grayson, Dick to his closest friends but to me, he was simply Robin, or Richie Rich. No matter what everyone else said, he was my best friend, adopted son of the billionaire playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist Bruce Wayne. I may be the friend of the most popular boy, _play_ boy, of the school, that didn't mean that I would be right besides him; I was the misunderstood bookworm. Our other friends were the athletic geek and the, in my humble opinion, stupid joker. To them, I was just one of the boys, and to me, that wasn't really a problem.

So here we were, all the freshmen of the year, being huddled up in the party of the year; I came with my friends from the same middle school, but it was a nice way of meeting new people. Sarah Simms, Karen Beecher, Garth Curry, Roy Harper, Jacqueline Falick, and many other. But still, they were there for a single reason; Blackfire. She was the center of attention, on the sofa in the center of the room, she was in the middle of it all, _always_. Everyone around were engaged in their own kind of activities, and it was mostly thanks to her. She had a cigar between her index and her middle finger, the air around her shrouded in mystery and a haze; I didn't realize until later that Brion Markov wasn't present, but that his little sister was; she was one of the few who weren't engaged in the activities going around, her and most of those mentioned above. In fact, all freshmen.

Still, since it was Robin, and I was his best friend, we were seated right across from her, the Commander of the house; with her cigar on her left hand, she was laying across the sofa very much like a cat. I was mesmerized by the vision, as was he; on her right, stretching a hand as if to reach her, was Kathryn Walker, and on the other Johnny Rancid, with a lighter at hand, lighting the cigar on Blackfire's left hand. With that, she took a draft of it, breathing in the nicotine, then exhaling with utter most elegance. She sat, completely ignoring Kitten, who was still too entranced by her to actually care, even more notice; Komand'r offer the cigar to Robin, who softly shook his head.

"Oh come on, it's just one, doesn't mean you'll keep it up," she told him in a deep, husky tone; being an empath enabled me to realize how much everyone had been expecting to hear her voice, and how everyone, as one, breathed in pleasure; I must include myself, for I was too overwhelmed by all the combined feelings.

Tara was, by now, over by the group of unaffected freshmen; I was being confronted by the Commander herself and so, being enrapt by the air around her and her very presence. There will never be no way to deny it, even if I wasn't particularly attracted to females of the human species, not that she was human, (then again that may be why she was affecting me as such) but still, I was never attracted or saw the attraction of the same sex, until that point. She was raw and pure lust, enticing my most demonic side. I could also feel the pressure of others, enticing me to obey, and it would seem that I wasn't the only one; Robin actually took the offered nicotine addictior.

"Ohhh, very well, good boy," she cooed and praised him, but while he would usually curse such words, in our current dilemma, it was like giving a thirsty man a tiny glass of water . . . . Make it a man suffering from thirst for over a week and being in the Sahara Desert for a month . . . next, she turned to me, and I swear her dark purple eyes swallowed me for a brief second; after that, it was her voice which simply seduced and enticed the demon in me. "Now, it's your turn . . . ."

I knew she thought she had me in the bag; my best friend had easily agreed to her demands, or so it seemed, so it would follow that I would submit as well; I didn't even had to read her thoughts, it was as clear as daylight in those exquisite eyes of hers. How she got another lit cigar on her left hand, I would probably never know. Johnny likely gave it to her while I was drowning in those eyes and now, that voice which sang to me like a siren. It was rather easy for me to answer though, and I knew how much was on balance; Garfield and Victor would likely follow, since my acceptance of the offering would compel Richie Rich here to actually place the nicotine fuel on his mouth. It would mean that the core of the resistance would fall to the Commander's reign; the resistance held faith, Robin knew my answer, but he still had an image to keep, even if it was against the oppressor. Also, let's admit it, he was already fighting against the tight currents of the ocean in which we were both plunge in without previous notice and if I didn't help him out, he would drown. There was one single person who had resign to being the only one who could pose a resistance, and so had already given up faith of all kind not only on me, but on the future.

Well, I am part demon, and I lived with six brothers — well, half-brothers, and our only relation was our demonic father. "No, thank you, but there is no need for it." My response actually made her frown; it was the one she wasn't expecting, and my voice left no room for . . . _persuasion_.

I knew since the moment when she stirred my arousal and lust, that she had had years of practice to achieve what Jacob could through natural ability and talent; for people to lose their free will and submit to their whims, and it definitely appealed to the demon part of me, but even when I am too deeply involved with the situation and my emotions are opaqued by those around me, and even when they manage to snatch my free will, I've always been able to hear myself as clear as day, and when I told myself not to accept it, I obeyed, even if there was a bigger portion telling me to give in.

And still, she held her beauty, turned away from me with an incredibly hurt — I believe I was the only person able to see her frustration as evident as the full moon at night, for I was the only one looking for it, as she turned to my best friend. He just smiled and put out the cigar on the ashtray near by. We stood up at the same time, and he turned to walk back to the resistance of the first years; I held back, just as I held her gaze on my eyes, her disappointment evident then, and my face still never betraying a single one of my emotions.

"Just to warn you, if you ever go to Gotham college, don't try pulling this," I gestured to the grandness of the place and her complete and utter control over it, "you might find yourself falling on your own schemes."

Her eyes narrowed, "Jacob Scath is no match for me, Rachel Roth," she warned me, as if daring me to say other wise; I just shrugged.

"I warned you, Blackfire," I told her with a shake of my head and a sigh, "I might live with my mother, but that doesn't mean I don't have to spend time with my father and step-brothers — yes, Jacob is my half-brother."

I then turned around and was about to meet with the resistance when someone suddenly pulled me into a hug. I usually shake such things off, but the feelings behind the hug stunned me; the one hugging me was grateful for my actions, and had hope rekindled on her soul, and this was the only way to express such things to me. I understood, if ever so slightly, and so I briefly returned the hug; feeling my acceptance and understanding, she held me even tighter, and, if possible, even more tenderly. I smiled, I actually smiled; I couldn't help but answer to those deep sincere feelings, it was quite refreshing, and so I took a deep breath and could smell lavender.

"I cannot possibly begin to thank you, friend Rachel," she said, and she knew that even though I was apprehensive of being considered a friend of someone, that I understood her need, so I nodded.

"Call me Raven," I told her with a wan smile; she pressed her forehead against mine, apparently not feeling the red gem there, "Starfire."

"Oh!" Her eyes widen and she hugged me and twirled around for a bit, "you know my name!"

After that she left me and went away chirply. I could feel myself blushing at the unwanted attention; it was so honest and pure, that it was alluring and quite entrancing. My demon side was intrigued, my human side astonished and amazed and completely unguarded; it would seem obvious that the resistance would go to where I was, specially since Garfield wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He didn't; he gave me a slap on the back.

"Dude, she's totally into you!" He gave me a high five at that, and his stupid grin; I narrowed my eyes at him and he simply laughed, "oh come on man!" I raised my eyebrow; it would seem that he hardly saw me as a woman, not that I saw him as a man, "I mean, she digs you, else she wouldn't kiss you."

"Ki— kiss?!" Now, I was dumbfounded, and I blushed ever harder as I remember that, the redhead had, in fact, given me a light kiss; I understood that it was to learn English, but it would seem that she had taken more than she thought. German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit . . . . Things seemed to have gone out of control.

"Ohhh, it would seem that out little Raven has finally found someone!" Victor commented on my blush, laughing while the green teen just laughed even more at his comment; even though Vic saw me as a female, it would seem that he was unable to treat me as such. "Boo-yah girl! I should have guessed that something good would come out of this party!"

"Come on," Robin said; he hang up on his mobile, "dad says we can have our own private party there."

"Ohhhh, come on dude!" Garfield was starting to get on my nerves, which, I must admit, had taken far too long to happen. "You can't be happy that your birdy friend has found herself someone else!"

"Yeah, now the Duo Dodos can't be a nickname for the two of you!" Victor complained as I sighed in mild irritation.

"Well, as long as Raven's happy, I really don't care," as usual, Robin had the last word in, then motioned for everyone who wanted to leave to come along.

Like always, Richie Rich managed to get one of the sweetest rides short of a limo; it was a rather small limo. He then turned to me, "go on, invite your girlfriend along, I'm sure she'll be happy to be out of here, too."

At those words, my other two friends bursted out, laughing; my embarrassment caused several speakers to blow to pieces, and meanwhile, I tried to keep myself cool, calm, and collected. Robin turned to the place of the general disturbance then glanced back at me, his blue eyes completely apologetic. The main shame of leaving for his place was having to put up with his other adoptive brother, Jason Todd but, on the other hand, I would get to see Tim Drake. Always thinking about that youngster, made me remember my own kids and so I sighed in resignation.

I turned around and motioned for Jacqueline to follow us, and then, I noticed Starfire looking at us, completely shy; I sighed to myself _again_ , bracing for what the others would say and extended a hand at her. She took it with incredible and honest joy, that I felt a jolt run through my system; I was amazed, honestly happy, and quite relieved when nothing else exploded, or imploded, or otherwise made any kind of sign that my powers had gone lose. I considered the fact that it might have happened somewhere else, but didn't have time to worry or analyze; the redhead took hold of my arm as we walked towards the car. Everyone else seemed to have gotten over the fact that my arm was being held by a girl while I myself was a girl, and began going on their own agenda. It would seem that the pink haired and the blonde had gotten on some kind of argument concerning Victor, and then he would start some other discussion with Sarah, the blonde one, about some geek stuff or another. Immediately the redheaded male by the name of Wally West went to conquer the pink-haired Jacqueline and soon after, all my thought process ceased as I felt those lips on my own again, and the alien frowning softly at me.

"I do not understand, I cannot yet make sense of all these languages . . . ." She was speaking in German, and making me shamelessly blush. Everyone was staring as I opened my mouth to answer and right about the same time she decides to go for another kiss.

From that point on, I remember not much of anything, just Donna Troy softly flirting with my best friend, and making me possessive; I don't like Robin _that_ way, but we have always been the two birds that people try to get at with one stone, like Blackfire tried, and we had always been together since we were kids, so I cared for him as a brother. He was even closer than those bozos half-brothers of mine and so I cared for him. We soon arrived at the biggest town house of all Gotham.

Everything was immediately forgotten as that redhead tried to go for another kiss, just to have me refuse and we began some kind of struggle; it would seem that in her planet, being rejected and engaged into a fight for dominance wasn't harassment, but thought upon as a really good sign. So, the struggle kept up until we were both exhausted, but neither was giving up. The display was done in the front yard, since the redhead realized that she had yet to make sense of all the languages.

At this point, my demon was itching to just teach the Tamaran a lesson of some kind, I didn't fancy figuring out what, when my mother (may Azar bless her!) arrived; I don't know how she knew where I was, and at the moment, I wasn't caring, I was getting away from that bothersome happy-go-lucky alien. This time she was looking dejected and quite remarkably like a dog who had been denied their favorite toy, or perhaps more like a cat who had its mouse taken away from.

". . . you can sleep over if you like," now, I couldn't help but wishing she hadn't appeared just yet; I gave my mother a look filled with meaning, but she just rolled her eyes at me, _rolled her eyes_ and I couldn't believe this was happening to me. "Just call me Angela."

We were at the car, Starfire was in the back seat sleeping peacefully, and I glanced over at my mother. "Arella," and this was to show how serious the situation was, "why did you invite her over?"

"Raven, you do know that I am half angel, even if most of it is sleeping, don't you?" I nodded. "Then you know that you are one quarter angel, right?" I nodded again; I had, in all complete honesty, forgotten that tiny detail, for once, it never seemed to affect my life. "Then you must realize that, even though she compelled both, your human and demonic nature, she also entices your angelic side."

I blinked, then looked at things from such perspective; when she took my arm, when we kissed, when we tumbled around like two little kids fighting over some stupidity, my powers didn't kick off. I looked back at the mysterious alien female, and felt something tugging at me, as if a string held us closer as more time passed by. Then, I looked at my mother, my eyes wide, as I took turn to glance between the two other females on the car and then I was simply left staring at the road ahead; I was, simply put, _baffled_. I couldn't believe it, any of it, and yet, it was so evident, that my head started throbbing and then I decided to simply stop thinking. I looked at the redhead, swallowed, then back at my mother.

"Yes, she might actually be able to suppress your demon, and also your angel . . . ."

"Just like what happened between you and Azar . . . ." Right then, my brain did a somersault and simply stopped working. "Does it only happen between females?"

Arella actually took the next turn sharply, too sharply that it awoke the passenger, but not enough as for it to cause an accident; it isn't luck or fortune that this happened, or the fact that we had turned at the right spot, at the right time, and all that causality balderdash that they fed around. Simply put, it was the angel's blood on my mother that made all the fortune speed up to meet us at the same speed she took the turn; and it had all happened because my question caught her off guard.

Yeah, it figured that my lack of brain function helped us, since it seemed that her high-speed turning left the hamster in my brain on double speed while on that wheel. We managed to stop right in front of the house, with Azar standing on the porch; the white-haired female actually looked surprised at the fact that we had arrived with company. For her part, Starfire attached herself to me and my right arm as soon as I stepped out of the car; it would seem that she could fly, yippy, and it would seem that this was due to her joy, oh, the bliss of this fact. Azar was simply looking impressed, and even though she wisely kept quiet, I could still feel her thoughts clearly.

 _My oh my, look what the cat dragged home,_ by then, I was learning that Starfire's race had evolved from felines, so the witty pun didn't cause me any kind of fun.

"Don't you dare say a word," I muttered beneath my breath in irritation, "it isn't funny."

 _I thought it quite the quip!_ Arella said, as she laughed, but my present companion was fairly oblivious to it all.

I made a mental note to ask Robin what the heck happened while I had been too busy fending off the eager alien. Right then, as if remembering where we had left, she began again, and we resumed our ungraceful dance, just to have her steal another, open mouthed kiss from me. By then, we both moaned and, this time, I was the one wanting more, and she was trying to gain control of the situation. Soon I forgot everything else, except for the fact that we both knew — that we _all_ knew for that matter; I was meant for her, as she was meant for me. I was Starfire's, and she was Raven's; she was all mine. I decided to make the best of it, and take everything I could; this was going to be the night of my life, and I was going to make sure it was hers as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This had been gathering fictional dust in my repertoire, so I decided to simply publish it
> 
> It's insanely old, mind you D:


End file.
